Time or Love
by TomRiddle'sGirlfriend
Summary: Paris Suire must decide whether she should save her time or fall in love with Lord Voldemort. She goes back in time to kill him but will she.
1. Back in time

People were running around. There was a war going on. The Weasley twins and their best friend, Paris Suire were fighting valiantly against the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's followers. All of a sudden Paris was pulled away from the battle.

"LET GO OF ME." She was kicking and screaming. Her screaming was cut short though.

"Quiet down girl. Come with me." A feminine but stern voice said. Paris only knew one female who spoke sternly to everyone. Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, where are we going?" Paris asked, they were standing in front of a gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemons." McGonagall spoke.

"No thanks..." She started before the gargoyle moved aside and stairs appeared. "Oh, it's a password but why?"

"Dumbledore had left a task for you. One that could change all of this." McGonagall explained with hand gestures.

"What is the task?" Paris asked nervously. "You have to go back in time." McGonagall said.

"AND WHAT LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO DIE." Paris screamed at the professor.

"Miss Suire, listen to me. By going back into the past you can kill Voldemort before he rises to power. By going back into the past you are saving your friends and family from this war." McGonagall replied, stunning Paris. "When you go back in time, which you will, give this to the past Dumbledore. He will know what to do." Paris nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Yes Professor." She said quietly. McGonagall called her over.

"Here, this was Dumbledore's special time-turner. He said fifteen turns should do the trick. Before you go you may want to change into these." McGonagall handed Paris a set of 1940's Hogwarts robes. She looked at Professor McGonagall with a confused face. "By wearing those clothes someone is bound to realise that you are different. Here Dumbledore told me to give you the rest of his money he owned." In a massive bag the was about one million gallons or so it seemed. McGonagall gave Paris Dumbledore's old time-turner and a letter in Dumbledore's handwriting. "Fate for this time is in your hands now Paris. Make the right decisions." McGonagall said before giving Paris a hug. McGonagall ran off, probably going back to the battle. Paris stood there, wondering whether or not she should go back in time and kill teenage Voldemort or stay and let her friends die. Paris decided that she would go back in time. After changing into the 1940's Hogwarts robes, Paris turned the time-turner fifteen times. She just hoped that she would bump into Dumbledore and nobody else. Paris felt like she was apparating but not being sucked into a tube. Suddenly she fell on a hard concrete floor.

"Hello. Who are you?" A voice said from behind her.


	2. Re-Sorting

Paris turned around to see an auburn haired familiar adult.

"I'm Paris Suire. Are you Professor Dumbledore?" Paris asked looking up at the man with hopefully eyes.

"Yes I am." The man replied. Paris jumped to her feet quickly, she got out the letter from her bag McGonagall gave her. "What's this?"

"It's for you. The person who wrote this said you would be able to help me." Paris explained to Dumbledore. When he saw the handwriting, he had a look of confusion. Quickly, he tore open the letter and read quicker than anybody in the world could do.

"I see. Come with me Miss Suire." Dumbledore started to walk off, Paris had to run to keep up with him. They walked into an office, which Paris assumed was Professor Dumbledore's. "So Miss Suire you are from the future. My future self tells me that you are here to change your time into a better place. Am I correct?" Paris nodded her head.

"I haven't been told much though. All I was told is that I had to destroy someone." Paris said.

"Did my future self not help you in anyway?" Dumbledore asked her curiously.

"Your dead in my time, sir." Paris said quietly.

"Oh." Was all Dumbledore said. "I see why you need help. Do you know who you have to kill."

"Yes." Paris didn't want to tell Dumbledore because he might take it into his own hands.

"Do you want to tell me who?" Dumbledore asked, Paris shook her head.

"Sir you must understand my reasons as to why I won't tell you. I don't want you to take it upon yourself to help me." Paris explained not wanting Dumbledore to have different thoughts as to why I won't tell him.

"I understand Miss Suire. Enough of this subject we must get you to Headmaster Dippet." Dumbledore stated. They walked down the empty corridors in silence. That was until they made it to the same gargoyle Dumbledore's office was in Paris' time. "Founder." Paris guessed that was the password because the gargoyle moved aside. They walked up the staircase and Dumbledore knocked on the grand door.

"Come in." An old voice said from behind the door. Dumbledore opened the door and let Paris walk in first. "Dumbledore who is this you bring with you?"

"This is my niece, Paris Suire." Dumbledore lied. Paris looked at him with pure shock before covering it up with joy.

"Pleasure to meet you." Paris went up and shook Dippet's hand.

"Albus why is her last name Suire?" Dippet asked, confused. _What a dimwit _Paris thought.

"Aberforth never married Paris' mother. I don't even know if he knows her mother gave birth." Dumbledore said pretending to tell he truth. "She was accepted to Hogwarts but never turned up. So when the first years are sorted I think that should be the time when Paris is sorted."

"If you would like I could do a performance back in my mother's country, France, her family would dance when they went to another person's place." Paris suggested. Dippet clapped is hands together and said

"Well that's entertainment sorted. We don't have to listen to the school frog choir." Dippet joked about the frog choir.

"Armando, I enjoy the student's choir, I do run it." Dumbledore said calmly, not even frustrated at Dippet when he insulted his choir.


End file.
